halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Justanothergrunt
Hello Hey there, -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 01:17, 8 October 2007 (UTC) Welcome to Halo-Fanon. If you have any questions feel free to ask 'em at my talk page. Hope to see you around! --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 01:49, 8 October 2007 (UTC) To join an RP, you simply ask the person the created it if you can on their talk page. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 14:39, 8 October 2007 (UTC) INV You are allowed to do both UNSC and The Covenant --þ†öWè®¥ ^ (UNSC Fleetcom)(UNSC History)( ) 21:20, 8 October 2007 (UTC) To join an RP, you need to get an invite or request invitation from the maker. In this case, the maker is Ptowery, but you got an invite. Now, you need to go to the page and list your name either under the UNSC, Covenant, or both lists. Then, under that, in the same fashion as Ptowery, you'll put your name and information about the character(s) you wish to enter into the game. Also, read the notices. They are important. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 00:09, 9 October 2007 (UTC) UH-OH! our page has a problem... And it appears its with your signature.. a font error it appears! Do you think you could fix it? if not, i will be forced to reconstruct your signature on the page. --þ†öWè®¥ ^ (UNSC Fleetcom)(UNSC History)( ) 21:29, 8 October 2007 (UTC) ...Nevermind, ive fixed it! --þ†öWè®¥ ^ (UNSC Fleetcom)(UNSC History)( ) 21:30, 8 October 2007 (UTC) RE: Hmm... Im not sure i understand. --þ†öWè®¥ ^ (UNSC Fleetcom)(UNSC History)( ) 20:23, 9 October 2007 (UTC) RE: I see... I ment traitors of the unsc otherise "HUMANS" (the oppisite of covenant Heritics) --þ†öWè®¥ ^ (UNSC Fleetcom)(UNSC History)( ) 21:17, 9 October 2007 (UTC) ??????????--þ†öWè®¥ ^ (UNSC Fleetcom)(UNSC History)( ) 21:21, 9 October 2007 (UTC) _____________________PTOwErY NO! Heritics are NOT out of the question! and yes you may be HUMAN!!! rebels RE:Leon Polski As long as nothing important or life changing (gets arm blown off, KIA, de/promoted) happens, sure. 21:43, 11 October 2007 (UTC) :As long as nothing important or life changing that I'm not okay with doesn't happen, sure the connection between out two characters can continue. 23:29, 11 October 2007 (UTC) Hope you join --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 20:47, 13 October 2007 (UTC) Ok. -SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 21:28, 13 October 2007 (UTC) If you want just add somebody under Unknown Allegiance'. --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 21:42, 13 October 2007 (UTC) sure you can just to tell you my Atenian charater has the power to create 1. fire 2. liquid fire and 3. solid fire jsut telling ya :) --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 04:20, 14 October 2007 (UTC) Signing name Dear justanothergrunt, When signing your name, instead of typing User: justanothergrunt type --~~~~ --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 23:55, 14 October 2007 (UTC) Well he is kinda, but right now he is protecting someone --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 22:37, 15 October 2007 (UTC) Halo: BFA You have been cordially invited to participate in Halo: Battle for the Ark, an RP where any force can enter the fight! more details can be found on the page itself -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 14:39, 20 October 2007 (UTC) May I ask who the UFF is sided with?--Kebath 'Holoree 03:50, 21 October 2007 (UTC) No, you didn't have to ask. I was just curious.Kebath 'Holoree 03:50, 21 October 2007 (UTC) Formation of 102nd Corps With your permission, I'd like to form a Corps of my 116th Marine Division, my 437th Marine Division (which does not yet have an article), your 141st Marine Division and any other units you would want to add to the possible future corps. The article would be property of both of us. 05:34, 21 October 2007 (UTC) :Yes the 441st can be in it, and yes you can add input. 06:19, 21 October 2007 (UTC) I have noticed that someone had been putting your name on files I'm pretty sure you didn't create. Like Zombie Jesus. Did you create that or do we have a problem with that guy?--Kebath 'Holoree 16:26, 24 October 2007 (UTC) I was thinking of adding information about the divisions someday. As for you, you can do as you please. 21:07, 30 October 2007 (UTC) AOG Kebath 'Holoree 21:22, 24 October 2007 (UTC) CAF Invite --Petty Officer 1st Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 00:34, 25 October 2007 (UTC) Your userbox: --Petty Officer 1st Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 15:14, 25 October 2007 (UTC) MISWA I suppose so. Just read a bit of the article to get some background information on how the Agency operates. --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 18:31, 28 October 2007 (UTC) sure you can --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 20:41, 30 October 2007 (UTC) I don't think it would be a good idea. Me, 077, and G23 are still trying to work out all the bugs in the ideas. Maybe later. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 14:34, 3 November 2007 (UTC) Go ahead. Remember, the ground troops excel at hand-to-hand combat that usually ends with someone getting ripped to pieces. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 21:04, 3 November 2007 (UTC) SE Yes you can join. I have no problem with anyone joining. --Kebath 'Holoree 00:48, 4 November 2007 (UTC) As for the Alliance. Lets try to stay as close to canon, with very few exceptions. --Kebath 'Holoree 00:49, 4 November 2007 (UTC) RE: Halo Fanon:Survival of the Fittest Dear Justanothergrunt, I sincerely appreciate the offer, but I'm afraid I must decline. =( I'm extremely busy with schoolwork and such, and wouldn't like to commit to a full-fledged RPG when I don't have all the time to commit. Sorry! =S Cheers, [[user:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] 'o the Halopedia Team http://images.wikia.com/rainbowsix/images/7/73/GDI2.jpg TALK • MESSAGE 05:44, 4 November 2007 (UTC) Halo Fanon:Survival of the Fittest Sure I'll join, but school work may get in the way. I'll do the best I can, though..... -- CR 08:06, 4 November 2007 (UTC) I'm in. My old man will kick everyone's butt, you shall see. bye, Matt-256 COM link 10:29 (Scandinavian Time), 4 November 2007 (UTC) Maybe, gimme a while to ponder my answer.--Petty Officer 1st Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 19:24, 4 November 2007 (UTC) HAve you watched a movie called Battle Royale --35pxSpartan-064,≈≈Ω≈≈Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 21:13, 4 November 2007 (UTC) Just wait, nobody will survive my entries wraths! Prepare to be slaughtered!! --Lordofmonsterisland"Roar to me" 22:01, 4 November 2007 (UTC) Sure i will, also battle royale is a movie where a unch of people are put on a island and forced to fight to the death, but the twist is everyone is given one weapon, like a assualt rifle, shotgun, grenades, knifes and some useless ones like a panlid microphone that sort of thing. --35pxSpartan-064,≈≈Ω≈≈Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 04:52, 5 November 2007 (UTC) Really, the permission thing is for it being a project page. When you put Halo Fanon: in front of an article, the site automatically makes it a project page, which is like our official stuffs. Normally, there is some process in which you request, but I think that, as a Beuaracrat (one that can't spell his own title properly...:p), I should be able to forego this process, so you can consider your page sponsored. I believe I shall enjoy seeing this played out. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 05:19, 5 November 2007 (UTC) I'll join. The good ol' 2/F/3 will totally whoop everyone. :) 06:54, 5 November 2007 (UTC) well i was just thinking that we could give out the weapons in that fashion, me a G-23 could write up slips of paper with a weapon name on it and then assign the characters numbers 1-70 and pick out their weapons --35pxSpartan-064,≈≈Ω≈≈Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 01:01, 6 November 2007 (UTC) It really sounds like you like my writing. And about joining, I may, but not sure. Kebath 'Holoree 01:41, 6 November 2007 (UTC) Well i would thnk that after maybe two seasons then maybe you could pop the plot in --35pxSpartan-064,≈≈Ω≈≈Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 23:24, 6 November 2007 (UTC) Well you know in Battle Royale it has been going on for a couple years right so in the 2 or third series if we get that far, then we could incorporate the stroyline, but it dosent matter do what you want personal i want to do it in the first, so i was just putting it out there --35pxSpartan-064,≈≈Ω≈≈Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 23:11, 8 November 2007 (UTC) BFA Sure -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 05:06, 11 November 2007 (UTC) ya everything is ok --35pxSpartan-064,≈≈Ω≈≈Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 05:33, 12 November 2007 (UTC) good job nice story so far with the survival of the fittestEaite'Oodat 12:44, 16 November 2007 (UTC) Yep. --Petty Officer 1st Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 18:53, 17 November 2007 (UTC) Sure, I'd love to write episode five. I'll begin once the fourth episode is released (from what I can tell, we are still on episode one). I'll begin reviewing the articles, maybe make a list of characters from most likely to be killed to least likely. :p :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 07:16, 18 November 2007 (UTC) Survival of the Fittest looks good, 'cept for one thing. Nogard can't reattach his body parts, as I knew that would never be accepted as canon. He can heal, but not reattach. I went and got rid of the part that said he put it back on, but don't worry, I didn't change anything else. Keep up the good work. As for your comment on my talk page, i hadn't had it where he could do that, but I like it, so it now is the case. -- TotL Yeah, Sure! I just need an alias and nationality. K? Thanx a lot. -- Your Worst Nightmare 16:05, 20 November 2007 (UTC) Congrats you have been promoted to the rank of Corporal in the CAF, again Congrats Here is your new rank --35pxSpartan-064,≈≈Ω≈≈Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 02:51, 21 November 2007 (UTC) Hey, I have a funny idea. Since Survival of the Fittest is an alternate reality, do you think you could mess with them by having James Davis meet up with Edwin Davis, not know who he is (neither tell their last names) and then they find Amy Black who is shocked (they both know her) and tells them. How about that? Oh yeah, and how about a battle on the volcano between Test Subject and Nogard, and maybe they both fall in. Just some ideas. -- Thanks thanks for telling me that Eaite will use his Armor's powers. Eaite'Oodat 21:30, 21 November 2007 (UTC) Who's the next celeb writer, Demakhis or Rot? I'll tell it to whoever it is -- Secretive Penance Peace, SPARTAN-091|Admin| HelmetComm 19:26, 22 November 2007 (UTC) *See the project page for the rules on that stuff... Enjoy! *Yes. That is canon-friendly by me. Thanks for the information, I told Demakhis my idea. Now, do you want help with that Alternate Reality RP, cause I'll gladly help however I can. -- Well factions are usually good somehow when you use already established races. But there are flaws we- Alright, too many people have asked the same question ever since I created my guide: Is this good? Does this make any sense? Do I make any sense? I'll just put that answer on my guide ok?--'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| ' 03:35, 24 November 2007 (UTC) Templates The Bureaucrats need to get together and decide how we're going to handle the issue (whether we're going to use neutral colors to cater to Monobook and Quartz users, or if we're just going to convert to Quartz). After that, however, help would be greatly appreciated. Many thanks for your offer. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 04:19, 26 November 2007 (UTC) AU RP OK, I'll see if I can make an invite, but first things first: What's the name going to be? I need that first, then I can make invites and the pic. Also, I think that the idea of a prelude where we tell of all the strange, alternate history would be a good idea. -- I was thinking Halo: What If? but if that doesn't suit your fancy, then I'd take Halo: Second Chance from your choices. My reasoning behind was that "what if this or that had happened instead", ya know? -- OK, I made it. It's at Halo: What If?, and I'll have some more up soon. I went ahead and made it a double property between the two of us. -- Halo What If Hey dude, can I join Halo: What If? And if I can, I want to know who's the bad and good guys. Are the Covenant the good and the Hydra and Human-Brute Rebels bad? Or is it vice versa? Chief Petty Officer SPARTAN-039T COM Link 20:56, 26 November 2007 (UTC) OK, I made the invite. Check it out here. -- Very well then. Here are my answers: #Thanks #Yes, I would be honored --''"Seek the truth and, perhaps, you will find it"'' Monitor of Installation-07CommunicationsContributions I think I'll take the Arbiter (as a character; I'll make up a fanon name), another Elite as the Arbiter (he'll have some cool Precursor armor-mech-thingy), and Miranda Keyes. Make sure you give this offer to Spartan G-23 and Demakhis, if they join (I just gave them invites) -- Yeah, I accidentally said that. Then I caught my grammar error and fixed it. So, no, you're not having eye troubles. You did read it right both times. -- ok im on it btw i think it a good idea to think about what happen in different scenarios CF 03:12, 27 November 2007 (UTC) May i join Halo: What If? that would be just great to participate in that alternate universe. Scarab-Grunt 20:03, 29 November 2007 (UTC) Congrats, your been invited to... Yo i took Cortana and Tartrus --35pxSpartan-064,≈≈Ω≈≈Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 22:10, 27 November 2007 (UTC) What If Well, I think we need a large arrange of planets. Out of what you named, I like all of them. I get the idea though that Earth has become the center of the Covenant empire, and High Charity should orbit it. I'll add all this to the RP page. -- Quite good. I believe that we should either do that, which looks good, or make an article called Alternate Reality and include all information that we can possibly think of about it. Which do you think we should do? Both will require about the same amount of work. -- Here's the article at Alternate Universe. Go ahead and work on it, I have to go. -- survival of the fittest when is the next one coming i can't wait to read it.Eaite'Oodat 14:23, 2 December 2007 (UTC) Two Questions One, you think we should start What If soon? and two, can I write the next part of Survival of the Fittest? -- Thanks for the info. Some of the other members were asking when it would start, I'll them to wait. -- Reply Yes, I believe we should start What If?. And as for Survival, I might not have anything for a while. Hopefully, I'll have something soon, but maybe not. I have about a million projects going on right now. I have all the RPs and such here, I'm an administrator on another wiki, I have school and I'm trying to write a book. It's very difficult to try and do everything, and feel like you got something done. -- Sounds good. Start What If? whenever you like (if it's tonight, I'll post tomorrow). And with SotF, go ahead and do take over Ep 4., I'll just be the first guest writer in Season 2. -- Invitation to join Survival of the Fittest Yes I would like to join. User:ShadowedSpider 2:21 December 10, 2007 Sounds fine to me -- Survival of the fittist hello when are u making the new survival of the fittest. Eaite'Oodat 12:33, 21 December 2007 (UTC) H:GO Your mutated Grunt is fine by me. Sorry about the delay. Got midterms... ech, and break. Feel free to introduce Fringal into the story. SPARTAN-091|Admin| HelmetComm 02:04, 24 December 2007 (UTC) HF:SotF You probable ought to write up some more for Survival of the Fittest. I'm dying to read more, and I don't think I'm the only one. --The Lord of Monster Island Ultimate Monster Lord The Lord of Grunts Just another SPARTAN MCPO James Davis Lemuel-093 I here your cries 20:06, 7 January 2008 (UTC) Yeahz!! More SotF!! Wait.... you have relatives in New Zealand? Coolz! I've always wanted to go over there! (see where they filmed the Lord of the Rings yeah know) --The Lord of Monster Island Ultimate Monster Lord The Lord of Grunts Just another SPARTAN MCPO James Davis Lemuel-093 I here your cries 16:04, 9 January 2008 (UTC) Survival of the Fittest: Episode 5 Count me in. Email me anything I need at brebuga4@gmail.com. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM 05:01, 13 January 2008 (UTC) Hmmm... Ok, use things like Halo run, or other crazy text stuff for inspiration. We start soon. Go to the forum and cross out Tartarus and sign your name next to him like Truth and Tangent.--'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| | My World of Bugging ' 02:20, 17 January 2008 (UTC) Actually he must start leading his troops on the ark, the rest is fine, like I said, wait for me to get everybody set and ready.--'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| | My World of Bugging ' 14:42, 18 January 2008 (UTC) they arent egotistical the actual name in the Endorian race. as it so happens to translate as forerunner in our language i dont believe i covered this well enough when i typed it up. this is because at this moments there are issues with the name its self. in startrek there is a race known as Andorian. my name for the forerunners actually is acidentally dangerously close to copyright infrigement. i knew when i first began writing the book that endorian sounded familiar for some reason. a few nights ago i was watching startrek: voyager....(i think) because there was nothing better on and i heard Andorian and about flipped. honestly i think the name endorian was inspired by startrek. when i was younger i had a step dad that was uber into startrek (i honestly am not a trekkie at all) anywoooo i think i had a repressed memory and hence where the name came from. Survival of the Fittest Have you reminded Rot that he needs to write up an episode for SotF? Also, I think I may type up the fight between Test Subject and Nogard. Don't count on it though; better have your own ready also. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 15:55, 31 January 2008 (UTC) I know, but I need to confirm certain characters' locations and alliances. For example, it appears Athenian is working with Rebuga. I am not sure because there are only a few references to it. There are others working together that I am not fully sure of. Further, there are a few locations I am unsure of. I listed what I needed to know in an email response to your last email. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM 19:31, 10 February 2008 (UTC) OK, I made a list of the 34 still breathing in HF:SotF, but I came up with 36 instead of 34. I suggest you check up on this and correct the list. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 21:41, 10 February 2008 (UTC) The first response did only indicate that I had finally found time to work on it. However, when I went to begin work, I found that I was unsure of some things, and sent another response. I'll just post the email here. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM' 22:25, 10 February 2008 (UTC) Draft of Fight between Nogard and the Test Subject This is my draft of the fight between Nogard and the Test Subject in Survival of the Fittest. Enjoy! You may need to change my description of where they are, as I don't know the island's geography. Also, if you think the part of them battling inside the volcano is too much, you can exclude it, though I'd prefer you didn't. Also, this message has also been sent to Rotaretilbo as well. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 22:45, 21 February 2008 (UTC) Thanks. I was surprised at how quickly I got it finished; only took about 20 minutes. And I wasn't too sure as to the geography of the island, that's why that was a mistake. I told Rot to fix it if he included it. As for a vote, I'm not sure. On the one hand, I think it should be the writer's choice, on the other I think it shouldn't. So, I'm neutral, as I can see both sides. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 16:26, 22 February 2008 (UTC) Reply I brushed over your machinama stuff briefly and it looked good to me. I'm not sure if it should take place during or prior to Common Denominator though. As for SotF, I think it should stay mostly "every-man-for-himself" style, but a little more order would be good. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 16:57, 5 March 2008 (UTC) Alright Im in, yes there is quite alot of humor, and alot of storyline, I haven't put any of that cause of the whole spoilers! thing. I'll make a spoiler page, with all the info you two need.--''The'' [[w:c:halofanon:Category:The evil O,malley|'O’']][[User:The evil O,malley|''Malley]] 04:37, 9 March 2008 (UTC) Sure, we three could work together. But actually, my machinima isn't supposed to be a comedy, it's almost entirely action (though there might be some catchy one-liners from Jason Hamock, best friend of the main character). Cheers, Don't worry, I was already aware that i'd have to help your machinima too. But I know a way to avoid using a capture card, You don't even need Gold live.--[[User talk:The evil O,malley|''The ]] [[w:c:halofanon:Category:The evil O,malley|'O’']][[User:The evil O,malley|''Malley]] 15:17, 9 March 2008 (UTC) Anyway, what should our machinima be called, I thought ''Defence, Chronicles of Gratis, and Theta Team.--''The'' [[w:c:halofanon:Category:The evil O,malley|'O’']][[User:The evil O,malley|''Malley]] 16:58, 9 March 2008 (UTC) So, grunty, do you have any thoughts on my machinima? Cheers, Ok, from now on, our machinima discussions are on the Forum:Matt246,Justanothergrunt,The evil O'Malley discussion table.--[[User talk:The evil O,malley|''The ]] [[w:c:halofanon:Category:The evil O,malley|'O’']][[User:The evil O,malley|''Malley]] 23:07, 9 March 2008 (UTC) Well, about Ivan, he's not quite high in rank, he's just the assistant of Richard Phillips (the leader of the FCU infiltrators) and are just there to do his bidding. I maybe haven't pointed out his stupidity enough, but it will be better shown further on. And as for the episodes, I'm far from finished with the second episode, and the first episode just got short for some reason. And about your last point, the one that the government need a reason to refuse to beleive in what the Force says. Phillips have actually a man under him that's the minister of the Law Enforcement and governor of Venus, so he can silence all mysterious activities on Venus, Earth and Mercury. And also, the President, Hank Williams thinks that the last thing his empire need is traitors on the government's inside, so he simply denies it. Thanks for your points, it was greatly appreciated. Cheers, And also, about the teams of the Phoenix Force, they consist of three members: Two who fight or does infiltration, and a radio guy (or chick) that gives them info on their radios during their ops. The reason they're so few in each team is that the Phoenix Force doesn't have many members in their organization, since the government's propaganda states that the Force are lying. Thus, they can't be too many per team. Hope that clears it out. Cheers, Ok, Justanothergrunt, I'll offer my freetime for the machinima, but I won't do anything else, that ok? If you've got questions to me about other wikia stuff, ask my brother (he's going to join the site under the name Baccus78), so he can tell me. Cheers, SotF reply Sure, I could take a shot at it. It'd probably take a while, since I also still need to get my post on GO up (that's a couple of months over due as well), but I doubt it'll take too long. But I will need a general idea on what to do if I have to. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 14:46, 18 March 2008 (UTC) Just a general layout of the island, just to make sure I don't get it wrong. And any specific ideas for story lines if you have anything planned. That oughta do it. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 19:43, 18 March 2008 (UTC) Thanks for the info. I think I'll just deal with the characters that aren't related to the main storyline, and you can help it along. Some characters just feel a little lonely. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 21:51, 18 March 2008 (UTC) The 25th, you say? I'll have it by then. I've been really busy with several things that I am not going to mention for confidentiality reasons, but I am sure I can make time to finish up the chapter. Sorry about the delay. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM' 22:00, 18 March 2008 (UTC) Well, I guess I won't be making any episodes this time. Can't be many more. If you intend to do one between Rot's ep and the finale, let me know, cause I think I'll give it a shot. And I guess you meant you were going to show a flashback of Spartan-050? He's the only one that you could do it for. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 22:26, 18 March 2008 (UTC) RERE:Hck and Major Ah, thats actually a pretty good idea, nice work, though i'd leave out the grunts joining the fight, the grunts have no military and the elites have outlawed their use as soldiers due to unscrupulous military tactics. Necros tag Yeah, anything regarding the Necros, add that in. Halo: One Final Effort Dear Justanothergrunt, The latest episode of Halo: One Final Effort is out, I apologize for the wait. In this episode, your character Jeff Valea is a member of Delta Squad. Spartan-118 04:34, 28 March 2008 (UTC) IVs Sure thing for the IVs/ I'd imagine any spartan who saw his squad go down to the necros would probably break and or need a break. SotF No worries. If I get pulled, it's alright. I will admit that I have been slacking quite a bit, so I don't blame you for pulling my name. I'll see if I can get it done by the end of the month. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM' 22:09, 28 March 2008 (UTC) I'll give it a shot. You already told me the geo, but please tell me the most 2 least likely to die, and who's with who (the groups of people and their positions). That'll help me to put it together faster. Please tell me what each group's trying to do as well. Oh yeah, and tell me who I should leave alone, like that Spartan you want to mess with and the main characters. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 19:59, 30 March 2008 (UTC) Alrighty then, I'll see what I can get these peoples. Hopefully I'll have it up in a week or two, but no hard promises. As for what I'm writing, no main plot, I'll leave that to you. I'll just have fun with the one's that have been ignored. Oh yeah, a while back, you said that maybe for season 2 we should consider something besides a free-for-all fight. Well, what if we based each season on a Halo game type!? This is Slayer Season, next could be CTF Season, Oddball Season, Assault Season, etc., until we run out. How about that? --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 14:46, 2 April 2008 (UTC) Wait a minute.... I got it! We could have a weird fusion of Oddball and Juggernaut! You see, there are these strange objects, between 5 and 10 of them, that give the characters extra powers. To win, you must gain all of them, and then destroy all the other characters. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 21:32, 2 April 2008 (UTC) Ninja Spartans Best going for carbines, PDWS, SMGs, snieprs for thier weapons, don't worry, Spartans have a kinda grappling hook already and.... no wrist blades... please god now wrist blades. Majorans? Hi there, I'm Baccus78. You're the owner of the Majorans right? I'm making an era project about the UNSC's and the Separatists's time of rebuilding, and also a new, short-lived war between the UNSC-Separatists and the ITC-Arkgalus' Combined Pirate Band. Now, I wondered if I could use the Majorans for a part in this project. I was planning something in the style of the ITC selling things to the Majorans, in exchange for knowledge about the Majorans' Gravity Technology, which they plan to use against the UNSC. What do you say? Your recent vote Hello, this is H*bad, I would like to inform you that though your vote is highly wanted, it doesn't actually solve the issue. Voting neutral just slows us down and gets us no where on what the community wants. Your vote doesn't actually count for anything other than just something to slow us down. But thanks for voting! :) Thanks, 'H*bad (talk)' Good idea Yeah, I'll try that.--[[User talk:The evil O,malley|''The ]] [[w:c:halofanon:Category:The evil O,malley|'O’']][[User:The evil O,malley|''Malley]] 01:24, 15 April 2008 (UTC) I'm working on it, it'll be up soon (I hope), and I think I'll do the main story just so you can finish up next time. Besides, now I have a name for the chapter: "Press Start to Continue?".... or should I try something else? --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 21:54, 17 April 2008 (UTC) Of course you can help, any help is greatly appreciated! Just say what you want to help with, and I'll fix it! And, about Lokstok, sure, if you'd want to, he could join the Covenant Pirates as their leader after Arkgalus is killed in the field against the Covenant Neutralists. If you have any suggestions of your own how he can included, shout it out. Ciao, That's fine with me. Which year would you like him to be freed from the prison ship? And do you want to have him included in the war against the Covenant Neutralists and against the UNSC-Separatists, or just the latter? Survival of the Fittest I passed the baton on just prior to my deadline because I knew I wouldn't be able to get it done in time. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM' 04:52, 25 April 2008 (UTC) I didn't plan an RP, not yet at least, though I and the Parkster are making a trilogy about the war between the Neutrals and ITC and the Pirates. You could help us, if you want to, but I'm also going to make a story about the ITC's and the Pirates' war against the UNSC-Separatists, which you could help with too, if you want, perhaps writing about Lokstok. BTW, would you want to include any particular Majoran Character, like the leader or something? Explaining my reasons for this act is reaaally hard to fully explain, if we had an AIM or MSN chat or something it will be much much easier to explain.--[[User talk:The evil O,malley|''The ]] [[w:c:halofanon:Category:The evil O,malley|'O’']][[User:The evil O,malley|''Malley]] 00:00, 25 April 2008 (UTC) Hi again. I have asked the parkster about your Majoran merc (Angon Elzda, right?), but he didn't want him hired by them, though he agreed that Angon can tell the Covvie Neutrals how they are supposed to shut down the Gravity weapons. Is that ok with you? Also, on another point, when you want to talk about the project from now on, do it on the talk page, so that both I, The parkster and Subtank can see it. We'll probably do the same, so I'd recommend you to add it to your watchlist as well. Your choice though. Ciao, I must have done a mistake there, it's supposed to say "they build new ships with new gravity weapons, even more advanced than the ones they used in the Orion Arm War". Hope that cleared it out. Also, read what i wrote above. Ciao, Celebrity Deathmatch I just saw initials and misread. My bad. CDM...I'll finish it eventually. :p :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM' 06:11, 26 April 2008 (UTC) Yea I wish we could totally restart this site delete all articles and start over again after Omalley can get back we should see if Wikia will help us make Halo Fanon 2 see if you, me, Omalley, and a bunch of other members of the old fanon who want to be more strict can join and may become admins of the new one. SPARTAN-089 21:54, 26 April 2008 (UTC) Sorry it wont happen O' malley has already said that he wont return to me on XBL SPARTAN-089 22:07, 26 April 2008 (UTC) Hat Is it really you with the hat in that video, or just a joke? Don't be ashamed, you're looking cool in that hat actually. Does all australians wear that thing? Oh, and also, do you have a Wii? Sounds quite cool (you can play Super Smash Bros Brawl on it, right?), though I don't have one myself. Ciao, Hmm, quite surprising that your uncle have one, but also cool. Are the games always late to Australia? It's kinda the same in Sweden, the States gets everything first, then they send the remaining stuff to the rest of the world! Anyways, have a good day, and check out the Rebuild Era talk page later today, I was planning to reveal the plot for the entire project, not just the Orion Arm War (that is the ITC-Pirates' and the CNs' conflict)! Message from O'malley O'malley says that he will finish his Machinima ideas in the Creative Sci-Fi wiki. Here's a link to the category: The_Defense_of_Gratis. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 14:31, 29 April 2008 (UTC) May I use you in Heralds of Chaos? It's a new fic I'm starting that uses the actual users of Halopedia and Halo Fanon, as in our personalities and our real selves. Here's the basic premise. A number of users from Halo Fanon and Halopedia find themselves mysteriously transported into an alternate reality, a real life version of Halo multiplayer. So begins the Chaos Tournament, where anything is allowed, and the only constants are death and pain. The goal: to be the last man standing. The prize: Immortality. Alliances will be formed, rivalries rekindled, and betrayals carried out. Who will stand victorious, and who will lie in their own blood? No one will know until the end. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 22:34, 29 April 2008 (UTC) New site progress Actually a good start, the site has yet to be coded but I have gotten several groups of people who are totally different groups team up to help. The OS clan who is creating the Orion Spartans series on Newgrounds and a group of well known Halo artists on Deviant Art and I may have around 5 people from redvsblue (not the staff) who are willing to help. Once the site is about to be up I'll start a forum >:D SPARTAN-089 00:16, 30 April 2008 (UTC) RE: Necros ideas Sure thing to the refugee camp idea, though on this Marley Valea guy, wouldn't he be a high ranking ''Marine officer rather than navy? Survival of the Fittest is nearly ready..... just a little longer. Two more fights, that's all. Probably short ones even. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 14:20, 30 April 2008 (UTC) That sounds cool; I think I'll start working on that, thanks for the idea. Hi i haven't spoken directly to you before but i know that Bacuss has wacked our two factions together! Now this rebuild era stuff is fine by me and the plot seems good. However to make it better, i think it would be appropiate if we sort out an alliance between our factions. This would be good for my faction too because its neutral and therefore friends with everyone (well it will be!). What do you think? The parkster Comunications Covenant Neutralist Empire 18:41, 30 April 2008 (UTC) Ok cool that's sorted. I know a way they could work for free: They may be insecure that the ITC-CP will turn on them and so they tell this to the CN and in return the CN will ally them and always help them in a major battle. In return of this protection they tell the CN about the grav tech. As for anything else, i think, we're good. Thanks: The parkster Comunications Covenant Neutralist Empire 16:41, 1 May 2008 (UTC) Yeh i did mean the whole faction/species but i see now why that's an issue. Ajax said no to the CN being in the Necros project because he didn't like them (arse!), so an alliance could be odd. Maybe instead; they could have a trading alliance, because the Majorians aren't actually combatants in the Rebuild Era so a propper alliance won't be appropiate. In return of the grav-tech help, which the CN will soon adopt into their technology slightly (if you don't mind), the CN could give the Majorians aome technology to do with Keonite, and how to store and deploy it safely when its nuclear and how to denuclearise it into a safe element to use. This trade of technology, which no other faction uses could create a strong bond between the alliances but not an actual protection alliance, so therefore the CN won't get involved in the Necros project. What do you say? Yes, you can do so, I actually need more UNSC characters. Ciao, Yeah this sounds good. They can be in combat too if you want but as for the alliance: I'm happy to pay you back in what ever you want but i think that the Keonite weaponry will help a lot, especially in the Necros War. So yeah all is good. I still wouldn't mind being a propper ally considering they sevearly helped the CN win the war. I could have a word with Ajax to see what he says about our two factions being in the Necros project. So everything else is sorted then? The parkster Comunications Covenant Neutralist Empire 15:33, 2 May 2008 (UTC) That's ok but if there is anything that you want in return, from the CN, then just ask. As for the alliance we can do a combat alliance where the CN protects the Majorians and vice versa because me and Ajax are sorting something out and it's looking good! The parkster Comunications Covenant Neutralist Empire 13:01, 3 May 2008 (UTC) From O'malley He has a blog about his machinama: link. His message is "start a forum, tell the community that i'll be using the blog to expand the machinima, for all those who were interested." --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 18:48, 7 May 2008 (UTC) Posting for Malley While passing on messages for him is fine, doing things for him like voting, changing fanon, etc, can be considerd ban dodging by some people, with Malley using your account as a sock puppet, which would need a perma ban, which I really don't want to do. I was just using that as an example but as i was noting, Malley has been banned thus no longer has a say in the webiste. Its his own fault that he can ln no longer edit. SotF is up! OK, Episode 5 is up and ready to be read. Enjoy! --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI hear your cries 01:34, 13 May 2008 (UTC) That was most awesome! But you might want to go ahead and kill Lokstok; I don't think anyone would've survived that beating, plus he's been around the entire time. Part of how I chose who to kill was who had been around longer. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI hear your cries 14:58, 13 May 2008 (UTC)